


a Kiss, a Fist

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [36]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He'd always known that the arrogant bastard knew exactly how to rile him up, but he'd never thought that</i> this <i>would be one of the ways he'd do it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	a Kiss, a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted August 18, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/120384.html ).  
> Challenge Name and Number: #047, The Seven Deadly Sins

_He's such a prick_ , Joey thinks angrily to himself. He takes another ferocious bite out of one of the cookies his sister's sent him. It's delicious, but the sugary confection has little effect in lightening his mood.

He'd always known that the arrogant bastard knew exactly how to rile him up, but he'd never thought that _this_ would be one of the ways he'd do it.

For a smart guy who has it all - looks, brains, fame and fortune - Kaiba sure does some things ass-backwards.

"What the hell!" Joey exclaims out loud, remembering the kiss. He's shouting because he's unable to contain the annoyance that's bubbling out of his head any more.

He wants to retaliate now because he didn't get a chance to earlier, but he can't seem to figure out how to do it. He'd been too stunned when it happened that he just stood there, and thinking about it now just pisses him off even more. It would've been so easy to punch Kaiba in the face if his brain hadn't stopped...

Why couldn't his life be simple, like normal people? If it wasn't psychos trying to take over the world, it was stuff like this. And to tell the truth, he'd rather face another life-or-death Shadow Game than this, whatever "this" was.

The cookies are gone now and Joey still doesn't know what to do. He's got half the mind to just do nothing and pretend it didn't happen. There were no witnesses, so it could work.

He flops down onto his bed and brushes the crumbs off of his shirt and onto the comforter. He should probably clean that, but he doesn't give a damn right now.

He closes his eyes and lets out a huge sigh.

When he opens them again, he's decided: He'll give Kaiba a big ol' knuckle sandwich tomorrow.

 _That should wipe the nasty smirk off his pretty little face for a while._

It's a delayed reaction, to be sure, but it's better than nothing.

There's another sigh, and then Joey stretches and goes to sleep.


End file.
